Switch
by Inu-Baby
Summary: ...
1. Down The Well She Goes

Switch  
  
By: MoonAngel002 and Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: Hello everyone!! *waves* MoonAngel 002 and Inu-Baby here! Well this is my very first colab fic! *looks over to Inu* _ Don't know bout Inu tho ...(you can insert something if you want lol) Anyways, this fic is going to be a little different. How you ask? *shrugs* Guess you gotta read! XD  
  
The day began like every other. The morning sun shone brightly down upon the small village near the forest. The villagers went about their daily routine as they would any other morning. The grass and leaves rustled gently against the light western winds. These were fondly known as the Western Lands. On a hillside, there stood a miko with great archery skills and could probably shoot an arrow 100 feet without missing the target. She was referred to as Kikyou. She had beautiful black flowing hair that reached her waist. But she had the saddest eyes that you ever saw. Kikyou was the village priestess. A very powerful one at that. She kept the demons at bay. Demons that searched for the power of the SnT found themselves at the tip of the miko's arrow. Those that found themselves there met with her fury. One to be reckoned with.  
  
~*~*~*~* Kagome's Time and POV*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"No, Hojo. I'm really sorry but I can't. I have a lot of stuff to do tonight. Maybe next week?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
YES!! I finally got him off my back!! He is so annoying..... I can't believe that a lot of people like him or anything. (I know... he's so dumb) what a retard.... but you know I haven't gone out with anyone yet so maybe... just maybe.... I might go with him... hmm... I have to think about that... *RINGGG~* well I know one thing... school has just started...  
  
~#* walking after school *#~  
  
"Kasati, will you just go home?"  
  
"NO!! Come on! He's like the hottest guy in the world!! You have to go out with him!! At least go on a date with him!!"  
  
"I said no!! When will you understand that I don't like him?!"  
  
"REALLY?! So does that mean that I can have him?!"  
  
"Go ahead...."  
  
"Even though I think that you two would have been the perfect couple.... but oh well!! Who cares!! I get Hojo!! YAYAYAYAY!!!"  
  
"Ugh... whatever..." How annoying can she get? I mean she knows that I hate Hojo and she likes him so why doesn't she ask him out?! I mean its no big deal to me!  
  
!@* home *@!  
  
"MOM!! I'm home!!!"  
  
"Kagome!! Kagome!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Buyo got lost in the well house... grandpa went to go see but grandpa is still looking unless he suddenly disappears... which is not possible...."  
  
"Okay okay! Calm down!! Let's go look for Buyo then"  
  
WE go to the well to see grandpa shaking in fear... wait... but grandpa never shakes in fear.... there is definitely something wrong here...  
  
"Kag-g-g-o-o-me-me?" I heard my grandpa's raspy voice say...  
  
"Grandpa? Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I was looking for Buyo and... And..."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"And.... it was too dark for me to go look... Buyo went deeper into the well house...."  
  
"-_-;.... grandpa?.... was that all?!"  
  
"Yes... what were you expecting?"  
  
"ARGH!! GRANDPA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay okay... I'm sorry... but can you get Buyo for me?"  
  
"Sure grandpa.."  
  
As I went into the well house I thought I saw something.... but thought it was Buyo.  
  
"When you find Buyo come inside."  
  
"Okay grandpa" Souta yelled, "Kagome you find Buyo yet?!"  
  
"NO~!! not yet!! WAIT!! I think I see him!!"  
  
I thought I caught a glimpse of Buyo but what I saw was NOT Buyo... it looked more like a centipede... more like a women centipede with no top on.... well let's not get into too much detail... It hissed something but I couldn't understand it very well.. but once it got close enough I could hear it loud and clear.  
  
"SO-..." I called out but saw that he wasn't there... what a coward... he runs away like a baby screaming while I need his help the most!! The centipede lady got close so she grabbed at me. She was quick to grab me and then dragged me to the well. We went inside and I tried hard to get her away from me... and for some strange unknown reason something came out from my hands and I blasted her away. And the last thing I heard her say was, "You have the SnT and I will get it from you!!!"  
  
I fell onto a big heap of bones in the well. These bones were never in her well at home... so maybe someone left it here... I looked up and I saw no roof but... the blue sky? where's the well house? I got out to see... a forest?! where am i?! I couldn't believe it!! where's my house?! wait!! there's the goshinboku tree!! then my house must be here somewhere... it should be right about there... but it isn't! where is it?! *gasp* what was that? I turned around and ran right into a....  
  
(CLIFFHANGER!!)  
  
A/N: Wow wasn't that exciting!? I thought it was! I bet you can't wait to see what happens next! Well your just gonna have to!! Muahahahaha aren't we an evil bunch? lol. Anyways, I hope you liked the first installment of "Switch". See you next chapter!!  
  
~MoonAngl002 and Inu-Baby 


	2. DOWN BOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Switch  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Welcome back everyone! Likey last chapter? Dontcha just love cliffhangers!! I do! XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing! It means so much to us lowly authors .. ok ok it just means alot to us lol. Well here's the next installment of Switch. Hope you enjoooooyyy!!! ^__^  
  
~~@@~~ Flashback ~~@@~~  
  
I fell onto a big heap of bones in the well. These bones were never in my well at home... so maybe someone left it here... I looked up and I saw no roof but... the blue sky? where's the well house? I got out to see... a forest?! where am i?! I couldn't believe it!! where's my house?! wait!! there's the goshinboku tree!! then my house must be here somewhere... it should be right about there... but it isn't! where is it?! *gasp* what was that? I turned around and ran right into a....  
  
~~@@~~ Flash-forward ~~@@~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I turned around and ran right into a.... ooo~ it was sooo warm... it was fluffy too.... I rubbed my face into the warm fluffy thing more and more. I looked up this strange... man like... thing. What was it exactly? It looked human... but it had a tail? Weird ... well I guess I shouldn't be talking, I did come through a well.  
  
"Wait... what's that sticking it out of him". I walked closer to him and notice the end of an... arrow? An arrow was sticking it out of his chest. Almost like it was holding him there.  
  
"Well I can't just leave him like this ..." I sigh to myself and try to pull out the arrow. 'Shnk ... poof' "Huh!? What the? ... It... it disappeared"  
  
He looked so serene sleeping like that. He looked so... "ACK!" Suddenly a force hit me and I fell backwards. It was then I noticed a heaviness on my body. I looked down and was more than surprised to see this...guy... more like a thing laying on me. Wait... laying... on me...  
  
"Kyyaaa!!!" I start to wiggle out from under him when I felt something grasp my throat. Suddenly I was pulled off the ground. It was when he stood... and brought me with him... that I noticed how tall he was. He held me to his level of vision. He had the weirdest cat like eyes I have ever seen... it was amber and the thing that was so nice and warm looked like it was coming out of his... ACK!!! I think it might have been a tail... but I can't believe I actually... I mean like touched... I mean like rubbed onto it.... but he also had very pointy ears...  
  
"Who do you think you are? Kik...*sniff* no you are not kikyou... how could I have mistaken you and kikyou? You are much more scrawny than kikyou was... you are a pathetic human just like her."  
  
"Well this pathetic human has a name! And it's Kagome! You got that!? K-A-G- O-M-E!! And she just saved your fluffy butt!!"  
  
"What did you say? For that I will kill you," he extended his claws at me and I closed my eyes real tight cuz I knew I was going to die.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!! SAY A WORD!!" for some strange reason I don't think I died yet cuz I heard a strange lady telling me to do something unless there are strange ladies in heaven at least I think I'm going to heaven...  
  
"HA! you old hag!! do you think that you could put a subduing spell on me?! I'm stronger than you could possibly think!! you old hag!! you don't know what you're getting into!!  
  
"SAY A WORD!!! FOR GOODNESS SAKES SAY A WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!" the lady kept on yelling and the man/thing had his claws right at my throat!! and she was telling me to say something?! oh good lord....  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! DOWN!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could throughout the whole forest and I felt getting pulled down and suddenly heard a grunt and some cuss words...  
  
  
  
A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long to get out… Inubaby gets really tired sometimes so she goes to sleep a lot after like 10:00. I hoped you like this chapter. We want at the least 7 reviews this time… thank you for reviewing!!! We want reviews!! Please at the least!! 7!!! So please read and review like always!! Thanks!! Ja ne!!  
  
~MoonAngl002 and Inu-Baby~ 


End file.
